Cut
by SongMaeLin
Summary: Soul knows that something is wrong with Maka, but does he really want to know what? Rated 'M' for strong language, self harm, and sexual themes.


**So the lemon is short, because its not really the main part of the story. This is my first Soul Eater fic, so I don't know how well I did, because every anime is something new.**

* * *

Soul had noticed something off with Maka. This was different from when he got injured and she felt guilty. It was worse somehow. The thought unsettled him. He knew she was pushing herself, but past that there was something deeper. Even though she was working harder, she seemed weaker. He noticed her shaking sometimes, and she got breathless much easier than normal. She was paler than normal and more than once she had collapsed shortly after finishing an assignment.

It was finally too much for him when she passed out in the middle of battle, breathing hard and burning up. He quickly abandoned the kishin in front of them and got her to safety. They were too far away from home for him to take her there. Instead he walked into the nearest motel. Luckily he had enough money on him, it was an emergency.

After lying Maka on the bed he only hesitated for a moment before removing her jacket, and then her top. He was frozen stiff by what he saw. Dozens of cuts scattered over her arms, some of them deeper than others. A lot of scars underneath the fresher cuts. Soul fell to his knees holding her arm.

"Maka… why?" He said, his throat hoarse and dry.

He squeezed his eyes shut so the salty tears couldn't slip through. He shook his head in an attempt to fling off the emotions clinging to his mind. He reopened his eyes and cleared his throat. He untied her pigtails and slid off her boots and the socks underneath. She was now lying there in only her bra and skirt, which he refused to remove. Looking at her, he couldn't force back a blush, but he continued what he was doing. Soul looked around the room frantically, not quite sure what to do next. He knew she was overheating and he had to find a way to cool her down.

"Fuck!" he cursed to himself as he decided the best thing to do was cool her off with some water. He filled the tub a little with cool water before picking her up and sliding her in. She shivered a little in her sleep; at least, he hoped she was sleeping. He filled the tub just enough to cover her legs and soaked a towel to put on her head. "God dammit, Maka. I have no idea what I'm doing."

"I'm cold…" Maka stated weakly as she rolled her head to the side a little to look at Soul. Her eyes were barely open, just enough to see Soul shake his head.

"I know, but your burning up Maka." He said. He was choking on his words, but he swallowed the hurt and continued. "You just have to bear with it. Just until you cool down, okay?" he ran his hand through her hair softly. She slipped back into unconsciousness and Soul dropped his hand.

When he closed his eyes he couldn't help but imagine her holding a knife to her scarred arms, sliding it across the skin, staining the silver blade with crimson blood. He visualized her tears falling, the salt making the wounds sting. His fists clenched as he sat on the floor next to the tub. His nails dug into the palms as he unsuccessfully tried to keep himself from crying. Regardless of his inner protest, the tears fell.

When he opened his eyes again, he noticed the pattern the cuts on her left arm made. The wounds spelled out the word 'WEAK'.

He walked out of the bathroom but left the door open. He stood and looked out of the window in the room. _How didn't I notice this shit? We live in the same fucking house. We are weapon and meister, for Christ's sake! How did I know nothing? _ He thought to himself and swung his arm to the side. His hand hit the wall and made a small dent in the plaster.

Soul recollected himself and walked back into the bathroom. He felt Maka's forehead. She was cooler, but Soul was still weary. Still, he drained the tub and grabbed a couple towels to dry her off. He turned his head to the side as he pulled off her drenched skirt, leaving the damp underwear on. He dried her off as much as her could and gently laid her back on the bed. A blush covered her cheeks, but other than that she was completely pale. The cuts on her arms were red and slightly swollen from the cold water. He covered Maka with his jacket and stood back.

"I'll be back, I promise." He whispered into her ear and left the room, checking to see if the door locked behind him. He found he was lucky enough that there was a small convenience store across the street. He ended up buying some crackers and a bottle of water before hurrying back to the room. Despite knowing she was probably safe, he didn't want to leave her alone.

When he opened the door Maka was awake and sitting up. Soul's jacket was hanging off of her shoulder seductively. She turned her head to face him before blushing and looking down. Her hair covered her face as she looked at her hands, which were lying limply in her lap. It was then that he noticed the blood. It was leaking from a fresh cut on her arm, staining the white sheets of the bed with a scarlet dye.

Soul dropped the bag before running up to the bed and slapping her. Maka looked at him but he avoided her gaze. He moved back and grabbed the bag on the floor. He tossed it to her and opened the door.

"Eat it." He said before walking out and slamming the door behind him. He stopped again just outside the door. Once again he struggled to keep from crying. "If you hate me, just kill me already." Soul mumbled to himself after sinking to the ground. He held his head in his hands and closed his eyes. In the darkness of his mind, the gruesome pictures of Maka hurting herself plastered themselves in front of him.

He dozed off for only a moment before standing up and looking in the direction of the door, behind which he knew Maka would be sitting on the bed, injured. He went back to the convenience store, wasting no time buying gauze and some rubbing alcohol. Afterwards he went to the room, pausing in front of the door to take a deep breath. Regaining his calm he opened the door.

"Soul!" Maka exclaimed. He simply shook his head and held the handles of the bag in his fist. He walked to the bed and climbed on top of her, holding himself to hover over her. Her took the gauze and used his teeth the rip a small length of it off. He used the strip to bind her arms above her head. "What are you doing Soul? Stop this! Now!" She screamed at him. Still he didn't stop. He placed a towel under her arms and pulled out the rubbing alcohol.

"This might sting." He warned before pouring the liquid over her arms. Maka squeezed close her eyes and bit her lip, a single tear escaping. When he was done he blotted off the extras and wrapped her arms in the gauze.

Soul. Why…"Maka trailed off. Finally Soul blew his fuse.

"Why? Why, Maka? Shouldn't I be asking that? You're the one hurting herself! I was… worried about you. You collapse out of nowhere and you have a fever, then I find… all the scars…" His jaw clenches as he tries to reclaim control. "Why? Why, Maka?" he said quietly, almost whispering. Maka looked up at the man above her. His face pained, his eyes closed. There were clear signs that he had been crying recently. His hands were clenched into fists on either side of her head.

"Soul… I'm sorry. You always get hurt because of me. You have scars because of me."

"No! Maka, I have scars because of things I did. I chose to protect you, you didn't make me! Did you think hurting yourself would solve things? You're pale and you get tired easily because you started this shit!" He shouted. "What does any of this solve, Maka? If you know tell me, because I don't fucking get it!"

Soul's eyes were still closed, and Maka leaned up just enough to kiss his lips. He immediately opened his eyes and looked into her pale green ones. He took in how they looked right now. Her wrists were bound and she herself was almost naked. Her hair was spread around her head like a lion's mane. Then there he was, leaning over her. He often thought of this, in his dreams. He never imagined it would actually happen, certainly not given the situation.

His thoughts got the best of him, and he slowly inched his face closer to hers. He closed the gap with a sweet kiss, a soft one that was full of love, not lust. One of his rough hands held her close, while the other was keeping him steady. The kiss became deeper as Maka returned the gesture. He unintentionally moaned into the kiss, which made Maka smile.

"Can you untie me now, Soul?"

"No. Not yet." He said. He smiled as a million ideas passed through his mind. "I…" he trailed off. He wanted to say it, so badly. Just tell her how he always felt. He leant in more, his breath tickling her ear. "I love you, Maka. I'm going to show you just how much." He said. Maka's eyes widened with surprise and he said it.

Soul moved up and kissed her arms lightly. He knew that, just under the gauze, there were a hundred wretched cuts and scars. He slowly kissed down her arms, stopping with a kiss on the lips. He kissed her neck and ran his teeth over the pale skin. His hand explored her sides, one of them tangling in her hair as he came up for yet another kiss.

Maka deepened the kiss by opening her mouth and granting Soul access. His tongue slipped inside, wrestling against hers. When they pulled away they were breathless. Soul pulled off his shirt, and Maka looked away when she saw the long scar crawling down his torso.

"Maka…" Soul said. "Please don't treat me like that."

Souls reached up and removed the gauze binding her. Maka only hesitated for a moment before feeling along the mark. It was surprisingly smooth under her fingers. She closed her eyes and felt him. She redrew him body with her hands, until she came to his neck. She pulled him down and held him there. When she opened her eyes he was hovering just over her. Soul's eyes were soft, waiting for her to make her move.

Maka grabbed Soul's hand and led it around to her back. His fingers brushed past the clasp of her bra, and he understood what she meant. He unclasped it and slid the still wet piece of cloth off her shoulders. Her breasts were small, but he had known that all along. He often made fun of her because of it, but he really didn't mind.

"You sure you even want to do this with me, Maka?"

"I'm sure."

Those words were more than enough for Soul. He nodded and his hands brushed over the exposed skin. It was still cold from the water. He rubbed a finger around the hard nub in the center. Maka blushed as he did this and held back a coming moan. His hands were rough on the smooth skin, and warm. Soul took one of the mounds into his mouth, treating it gently and playing with the nub in his mouth. His free hand roamed down her body, stopping just at the waistband of Maka's underwear. He hooked a finger under the fabric and tugged down slightly, waiting for some resistance. When none came about, he pulled the article down and took it off of her. He leaned back to admire his work, but the view was obstructed when Maka moved her arms to cover herself. Soul smiled and kissed her again.

"That's pointless you know." Soul said and laughed a little. Maka started to pout before moving her hand to the front of his jeans. There was a slight bulge there that neither had noticed until now. Soul blushed as Maka unfastened the button and slid his jeans down his hips. She was about to pull down his boxers as well before he stopped her. His face was completely red and he looked toward the side.

"That's pointless you know." Maka said, mocking his earlier statement. She slid down his boxers and discarded them with the rest of the clothing. She grabbed the member before her and Soul squeaked a little. "Sorry…" She mumbled.

"Uhmm… not you… no… uh… It's fine." Soul stammered out, not used to having anyone touch down there. Maka stroked him cautiously, not really sure of what she was doing. She rubbed her thumb over the head and noticed Soul sucking in a sharp breath. She claimed his lips with her own while keeping up what she was already doing.

Soul moved his own hand to her crotch. He slipped a finger along her lower lips, nudging at her entrance. She was already moist down there so he slipped two fingers inside, making her moan. His fingers became slippery and he started to scissor them within her. Maka bit her lip and her hand hesitated before continuing what it was doing. Eventually Soul pulled away and repositioned himself to enter her.

Soul brushed some of Maka's hair out of her face and kissed her deeply. She nodded, implying that she was ready. Soul slipped in slowly and smoothly, being sure not to hurt Maka if he could help it. When he knew she was ready he retreated just to thrust back in. Soul built up a pace that he kept to, until he knew he couldn't keep it up for much longer. The both of them were breathing heavy and he wasn't going to last. He pulled out just before he released, his sticky seed resting on Maka's torso.

Soul ended up using the already stained sheets to clean Maka up. When he deemed them ready, they got dressed and he carried her home, not wanting them to sleep in the bed he just got all messy. Maka fell asleep in his arms, and he held her closer, not ever wanting to let her go. He was afraid if he did, she would hurt herself again.

So he made her promise.

* * *

**Well there it is :)**

**I hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
